


Yes, Sir

by Muffinlover246



Series: PWP/One shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Roleplay, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: Prompt: wincest fic with dom top!Dean (sex toys, anal, bunker fic) “I expect an answer when I ask something, so I’ll ask again” Dean says, in a more resonant voice. “You've been a bad boy haven't you Sammy?”Dean's still twisting Sam's nipple as Sam croaks out, “Yes,”Dean pulls his hair a little harder and says, “Yes, what?”“Yes, sir” Sam says, “Good boy” Dean praises lets go of both his hair and nipple and gets off the bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirabelca1999](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mirabelca1999).



> So I was given this prompt by Mirabelca1999 and I hope I did a good job!
> 
> If you want me to write more prompts be sure to leave me one in the comments below. :-)

He was face down on the bed with his hands tied to the headboard and a butt plug in his ass, wide enough to stretch him out but to short to touch his prostate.

Sam pulled against the rope in a final attempt to break free but knew that there was no getting out until Dean was ready to let him out. Sam loved the anticipation but he felt like he had been lying here for hours and didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Suddenly Sam hears Dean walk into the room but he purposely stays out of Sam's line of sight. He climbs onto the bed but before Sam can turn to look at him he takes a handful of his hair and prevents him from doing so. 

Dean reaches in front of Sam with his free hand and plays with his nipple, lazily rolling the bud in between his fingers. Sam moans and leans into the touch

“You've been a bad boy haven't you Sammy?” Dean says in Sam's ear. Sam smiles at that, doing his best to hold in a laugh but Dean twists his nipple, hard, wiping the smile off of Sam's face.

“I expect an answer when I ask something, so I’ll ask again” Dean says, in a more resonant voice. “You've been a bad boy haven't you Sammy?”

Dean's still twisting Sam's nipple as Sam croaks out, “Yes,”

Dean pulls his hair a little harder and says, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir” Sam says, 

“Good boy” Dean praises lets go of both his hair and nipple and gets off the bed.

“Don't make me remind you again,” Dean says as he runs his hand along the curve of Sam's ass, “Or else.” Dean raises his hand and smacks Sam's ass with such a force it leaves a red hand print in it's wake.

“Understood?” Dean says, testing Sam

“Yes, sir”

“Good boy,” Dean praises, “Now let's have some fun.”

Dean straddles Sam's hips again but this time when Dean reaches in front of Sam he places small clamps on Sam's nipples causing him to hiss out a breath.

“Easy baby,” Dean says as he kisses and nips down Sam's neck, his shoulders, upper back, finally after what seems like forever Dean touched the butt plug still in Sam.

Dean pushes it in further and Sam bucks his hips back in an attempt to find some form of pressure where he wants it. 

But Dean wasn't going to have any of that.

“If you move again without me telling you to do so I'm going to edge you until tears run out of your eyes.” Dean breaths into Sam's ear, hot breath raising the hairs on his ear. “But that isn't what you want, now is it?”

“No, sir” 

“Then tell me” Dean says, “What do you want?”

“I want you to give you the best blowjob you've ever had and then I want you to fuck so hard I can't walk straight for a week. Fuck me so hard I’ll feel empty without you filling me, stuffing me. Please Dean fuck me.”

“Fuck Sammy,” Dean says as he flips his brother over so he's on his back now. Dean kisses Sam passionately, a kiss full of teeth clashing and lip biting but neither brother minds, too wrapped up in the thought of each other to care. Dean eventually pulls back and pull his hard cock out of his jeans and places it in front Sam, making him lean forward in order to suck it like he planned.

Sam leans forward and takes Dean into his mouth and sucks as hard as he can, causing Dean to respond with a deep guttural moan. Dean thrusts into Sam's mouth and Sam takes him in completely, closing his throat around the head of Dean's cock, causing a full body shutter before he pulls away.

“I can't wait to have you anymore” Sam pleads as Dean takes his cock out of Sam's mouth, “Dean please.”

“Patience baby.” Dean wraps a hand around the base of Sam's cock and begins a slow rhythm. Sam hisses as he tries not to buck his hips up into the touch. 

“Such a good boy for me Sammy.” Dean praises, he lets go of Sam's cock and moves to the plug, pulling it out slowly as if it were holding Sam together. Once the plug is out Dean places three fingers in Sam's mouth, fingers that Sam sucks on gladly.

Dean moans low in his throat and pulls his fingers out of Sam's mouth reluctantly. He starts off with 2 and thrusts in and out in a way that avoids Sam's prostate just like the plug. Sam can feel his climax building low in his belly but he doesn't see any form of release coming. 

That is until Dean's cock is pressed up against his entrance, Dean looks down at him as if he's looking for Sam to say something, it doesn’t take him long to realize what it is he wants.

“Dean please, fuck me. Make me yours, and only yours.” Sam pleads, “Please Sir.”

Then something snaps in Dean causing a devilish grin to come across his face, he thrusts in hard and Sam nearly passes out from the over stimulation. He clenches around Dean causing him to moan, long and hard.

Dean begins short hard thrusts that hit Sam's prostate each time bringing him closer and closer to release each time. 

“Ask me to cum Sammy.” Dean says still thrusting, making it harder for him to even form coherent sentences, “If you do before I say so I promise you'll regret it.”

“Pl-Please Dean,” He starts

“Please what?” Dean hasn't stopped thrusting and it's driving Sam insane

“Please Sir, can I cum?” He finally chokes out “Please”

Dean waits for what seems like eternity, before he says, “Cum”

And with that he is sending out hot white streaks of cum all over their chests. Dean cums not long after Sam and after they both catch their breaths Dean reaches up and unties him. Sam's hands fall to the bed and Dean places a lazy kiss on Sam's lips, Sam tries to reciprocate the kiss but he's too tired, worn out rather, to do so.

“Get some sleep” Dean says in his older brother voice, the voice that always lets him know, 'everything will be alright', “I'll be back to clean up later.” Dean places a kiss to Sam's forehead and walks out of the room as Sam mumbles into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think it make my day reading your comments 
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
